fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Ran Ar-ghu
Gifted by the dark gods in such a way that her form itself was mutated into a dark parody of 'perfection' while her mind even before she was born was turned to the service and control of daemons. Ran since birth had been advanced in knowledge and strength well beyond that of adult woman. It surely must had been a blessing from the dark gods that she survived long enough to display these talents before Ticious himself. History Conception: The devotion of Ran Ar-ghu began before the girl was ever conceived. Among the Adepts of the Schola Chaotica it is rumored that her's was not an actual soul but an amalgam of the corruptions of the chaos gods, granted life to bless the Schola. If that is true then the rape that created her was an act of Slaanesh himself, an Adept of the Formulas found herself trapped in the halls one night tortured and abused by her sister, as night in her sister's care proceeded the Adept found herself suddenly filled with new feelings and urges. Before the defilement could continue any longer the adept, filled with unholy might, beheaded her sister, lapping away at the blood of the girl with an unnatural thirst. By the next day she began undergoing a series of mutations, and when these blessings were looked over by Ticious himself she was found to be pregnant. Within her mother's womb a series mutations were being bestowed upon the forming child, each chaos god competing for her devotion through mutation, or another corruption. Khorne had already bestowed upon the girl a thirst for blood, her fetus drawing it away from her mother. The next blessing was from Nurgle who made her into a bastion of corruption, even her blood rotting away what it touches. After Nurgle, Slaanesh blessed the girl with passion and a humanly attractive form, but it would be Tzeentch's blessings that would most benefit the girl later in life granting her the wisdom of ten lifetimes of heresy and fourfold vision into the warp. Earliest of days: The birth of Ran Ar-ghu was highly celebrated within the Schola Chaotica, as any weakness, even a pregnancy, would be used by the enemies of the adept. Even after the child’s birth the infant is a liability. Either from the adepts seeing opportunities to eliminate some of their competition, or in the case of the blood adepts finding more blood to spill. However Ticious' favor protected the mother and Ran throughout her first year of life, and upon the year mark the girl's body had developed enough that she could speak, and she was already sharing her knowledge with her mother. Also the girl's body developed well beyond that of a similarly aged girl. By the time the girl had fully mastered the ability to speak, and her own body's motor skills, she had already acquired an audience with lord Ticious, with whom she shared her own dreams concerning the Adeptus Formulus. Rule over the Adeptus Formulus: With the support of Ticious and over ten lifetimes of heretical knowledge locked in her mind, by the age of three Ran had completely taken control of the Adeptus Formulus despite technically being a part of the Adeptus undivided. At four years of age, she began her reform of the Adeptus Formulus, creating three separate branches of the Adeptus Formulus, the Adeptus Tactius, the Adeptus Psychonis, and the Adeptus Daemonica. Each branch she left to the cares of someone who could serve the duty she intended for the branch. She, herself, invented the rules for, and personally headed the Adeptus Formulus Daemonica inviting any daemon summoners to join her as she invoked any possible daemon she could. As she aged and became more defined, she soon became the most sought after girl in the schola. Using such a influence she soon began the process of using the other Adepts to gather supplies. With a growing stockpile she soon began her most ambitious project yet, the binding a daemon into a war-engine. The process though long and costly eventually rewarded the Schola with their first home developed Daemon-engine. Ran immediately began to share her process with the other Daemonica Adepts, teaching others to do as she had done. With her influence and skill, soon daemon-possessed machinery and weapons became a norm among the schola, and the most valuable resource available to the Adepts. With such influence Ran began her newest plan. The introverted Queen: Despite the vast power Ran Ar-ghu had collected as the leader of the Adeptus Formulus, she often became uneasy and clumsy near other humans. Throughout her mortal lifetime this would lead to Ran being considered difficult and rare to find, as the master Daemonmancer was often locked away hiding from her fellow humans who inexplicably terrified her. Overcoming this obstetrical was the greatest challenge Ran Ar-ghu faced during her 'rule' over the Schola's Adeptus Formulus. Building her personal allure, and limiting her encounters with others (typically sacrifices) assisted Ran in overcoming her unease around others, though it would not be until her ascension that Ran would be able to over come her severe introversion and actually be willing to openly interact with humans. Instead Ran's usual company was the fickle Daemons she could summon to the material plane. Though they were often only brought forth in her private chambers, and with few if any witnesses. It's unclear about how her usual encounters with these daemons went, though her familiarity with a number of them suggested regular encounters. Ascension to Daemonhood: Ran Ar-ghu's ascension to daemonhood was an painful and secretive process. While non of her fellow Schola Chaotica adepts were aware, she would summon daemons out from the warp for her experiment. With the daemons summoned from the warp she would then begin an intricate series of spells ones that would break down the daemons into an essence, an essence she would then consume. Upon being consumed each new daemon would add it's strength to the last, each daemon raging against it's new mortal container's body. How she endured the suffering each daemon inflicted without her fellow adepts realizing remains a mystery even to Ticious. Each summoning and consumption was a complex task which gratified each god of chaos in some way. The sacrifices and spell work tribute to Tzeentch, the passionate indulgences in both her sacrificial victims and the ensnared daemons themselves a tribute to Slaanesh, the daemonic essence was bound into the blood and skulls of each daemon which she consumed allowing her give her due to Khorne, while the suffering the daemons put her body through was by itself tribute enough to grandfather Nurgle. It was upon her thousandth daemon consumed that the process reached it's conclusion. One way or another it would end for the mortal Ran Ar-ghu, the end of her life and consumption by the daemons or dominance and progression towards something greater. As the daemons within tore her body asunder, Ran's will overcame them, the daemons were all broken, digested if you will, by Ran's soul. With the thousand daemons now a part of her own soul, Ran used the essence of each daemon to rebuild the flesh they destroyed in the manner she most desired. Within hours of her own death Ran walked to the bridge of the 'soul caster' to announce what had happened to Ticious himself, and to both pledge to and demand a new place among the Schola Chaotica. personality Before ascension: Before her ascension into daemon-hood, Ran Ar-ghu was a highly blessed mortal, but mortal never less. The gifts of the chaos gods provided her with talent well beyond her peers and with this talent came arrogance. Ran's arrogance indeed was great few were ever able to tell her that she was wrong, this arrogance would have most certainly been the girls downfall if not for her own paranoia years upon years of being seen as a target had drilled into her a fear of death well beyond most men. Instead of seeking the company of others she dedicated most of her time to the summoning and binding of daemons. The denizens of the warp became her company and eventually she became more like them than she was like her fellow adepts of the schola chaotica. After ascension: After her ascension to daemon-hood Ran's personality underwent a complete change. No longer bound by her fear of death and now like any daemon seeks mortals who will weaken the veil between worlds. As such she became a extremely laid back, carefree and outgoing daemon. With her new open personality, she's often described as 'playful' by the daemon-mancers of the Schola Chaotica. However as daemon's go Ran has shown more interest in the lives of the mortals around her than what would be considered normal outside of a daemon world. Talents and abilities Ran was heavily blessed by the chaos gods upon her conception. As such she has possessed many unique abilities over her time as a human which have also carried into or been enhanced by her transformation into a daemon princess. Pre-Ascension abilities * Daemon-vision four-fold: Ran has been blessed before her birth with a series of mutations by Tzeentch, which would be of the greatest use throughout her lifetime. The first of these is the daemon-vision four-fold, for as long as she has lived Ran has seen things through the eyes of daemons of each of the four gods. With such warp-gifted vision she has been able to find locations, artifacts, and blood sacrifices that would best allow her to summon daemons from beyond the materium. * Vampire: The first and only blessing of Khorne upon Ran Ar-ghu was to transform her flesh into a daemonic vampire's. Throughout her life she suffered an unnatural thirst for blood and contained strength well beyond another of her stature. * Corrupted blood: The key blessing of Nurgle was corrupted blood, which allowed the girl a measure of defense and the ability to defile material objects simply by cutting her flesh over them. * Daemonic allure: An ability more learned than strait bestowed upon the girl, Ran trained her Slaanesh given gifts into a lethal skill which she would often use to lure new victims to her side, and entrance others with authority to give her what she desired. * Ten lifetimes of heresy: Ran's most tapped gift, given ten lifetimes worth of heretical knowledge Ran possessed cultist knowledge which rivaled that of a chaos marine's. With this knowledge Ran began and maintained her own dark ways. * Master Daemon-mancer: Ran Ar-ghu was a master Daemon-mancer, one who often even preferred the presence of daemons over her own mortal kin. As such Daemon summoning and binding were acts of second nature to her requiring effort only for the most complex rituals. *'The daemon arms': Ran long ago had sacrificed her own arms to the daemons she had been summoning. To replace her lost arms she bound lesser daemons into her new augmentative arms and subverting the daemons' wills reformed the new arms into exact replicas of her previous pair. However now her arms are as blood thirsty as she and at times may even painfully separate from her body seeking to kill anew. Post-Ascension Abilities * Daemon of Chaos Undivided: With her Ascension Ran Ar-ghu became a daemon princess of Chaos undivided and as such glens all the benefits and drawbacks of being such. Even as a Daemon princess her grasp on the material world is considered significant though her power is also far less than those around her. * Vail breaker: With her lifetime of Daemon summoning behind her Ran brought her particular skill with her into the immaterium. Now whenever she is among the Schola Chaotica the Veil between realms is easier to reach through, making Daemon summoning easier and more of a risk. *'Amalgam of Daemons': Ran is not one daemon in particular, nor is she many separate daemons, instead she is an combination of each and every daemon's essence she had devoured in her process of becoming an daemon princess. As such, with the sacrifice of a part of herself she can release one of the daemons that she is comprised of. Allowing it to take a new separate form from her flesh, she can puppeteer the daemonic body-part to do whatever she wills. This ability also allows her to consume other daemons in order to heal herself and to add to her already impressive amount of time in the physical realm. relations Allies: Ticious: The closest thing to a father Ran ever received. Ran often will refer to him as 'the old man' or torment those who are close to him for her own sick amusement. Ticious even now is considered one of the only people to be able to influence Ran even after she had ascended. Cecile Crowley: Ran views herself as Cecile's mentor and occasionally older sister and will often dote on the girl, 'lavishing' her with attention. Cecile views Ran as nothing more than another annoying kid among Ticious' "child army". Adicous Blade: Ran treats this current member of the Schola with suspicion, as he is often aloft and unconcerned with the schola itself. Even as a daemon she has yet to find his motive for staying among the Schola Chaotica. Silinurl Luvt: The mortal object of Ran's obsession. Silinurl Luvt, or Sili as she calls him, is a Dark Eldar rouge turned archon whom Ran has obsessively followed over the ages. She has unnaturally sent the Dark Eldar love letters, gifts, and occasional requests throughout the ages. Neither Luvt nor Ran remember meeting in person before the Daemon Princess became entirely obsessed with him. Currently Ran is seeking a way to "free" Luvt of his Kabal as she feels they have somehow tainted his soul. Enemies: D'Karta: Ran has never trusted D'Karta, the soulless creature an unknown entity in her sight. The promises that D'Karta had made to the Schola Chaotica stuck a disagreeable chord with Ran, and the two have been at each-others throats sense. The Ecclesiarchy: As a daemon and former daemon-mancer, Ran has always been an enemy of the Ecclesiarchy and there had never been a time where she hasn't. Often she will choose to place herself even as a daemon at risk to do damage to the Ecclesiarch instead of facing a common foe. Quotes By: About 'Feel Free to Add your own' "She's a piece of work isn't she? I'd love to get inside her head. If only that were possible." ''- ''Lord Lament ''"Krazy little git, killy too but datz not my problem, my problem iz dat she 'azent payed me yet for dose kandlez I stole fer her." - ''Eye'Muncha of the Rattz Klan Trivia seems like a nice thing to start adding in so here it goes. * original inspirations for this character came thanks to slight inspiration from Totalimmortal, some MMO playing, Schola Chaotica's own layout, the troll Vriska , and some comic-book reading. * the daemon vision four-fold was inspired by the four eyed trigon-raven pic I used before the current one, Vriska from MSPaintAdventures, and a few movie interpretations of how different creatures see the world. * I made this character a daemon ascendant due to lifespan restrictions in 40K cannon. A.N.: i don't like making-up a new character for each century and since the Schola Chaotica are not Space Marines they still age. *The amalgam of Daemons and daemon arms ideas were both something that were a bit I've been wanting to use for some time. you could claim they were inspired by Alucard, the thing, Stubs the zombie, a lot of necromancy and 'horror' themed pics I regularly look at or stories I read. Category:Chaos Cultists Category:Chaos Category:Daemons Category:Plaguenumber3